Sokka and Toph
by TheWriteStuffs
Summary: Using the Tokka Week 2013 prompts, this is a story about how "Toph and Sokka" finally came to be. Some humor, some old friends, some realizations. Prompts are- Shelter. Some Things Never Change. Tradition. At Last. Ember Island. Time. Reality. Rated M to be safe. Nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1- Shelter

**So I am **_**really**_** late on the Tokka bandwagon, but recently I've become obsessed with this ship. I'm also late for Tokka week, but I felt like writing a Tokka story. That's when I decided to use the prompts and thread together a story out of them. I've written fanfiction before on other accounts, but I forgot my login for those and none of them have to do with Tokka. **

**So without further adu.. I give to you…**

**Tokka Week 2013…better late than never.**

Shelter

In many ways, Toph's predicament was her own fault. Her parents had offered her a great chunk of their fortune. Not wanting to give them another reason to have control over her, she proudly declined. Of course, she figured that as a hero of war and dear friend of the Avatar, she'd have no problem with finding a place to stay. This would have been true, had she not tried to make sure that every burly man, in every inn bar, knew that she was the greatest earth bender in the world.

Thrown out of the past three inns she visited tonight, Toph realized that she would have no place to stay for the night. Now being midnight, she also realized that most inns would have already accepted all their guests for tonight.

Usually Toph would have no problem sleeping outside on the ground; sometimes she even preferred it. However, Toph had a very important meeting with Republic City's council tomorrow; a meeting regarding her future as Chief of Police. While Toph was a shoe-in (after all, she did _invent_ the metalbending, which the force uses as their main weapon), she knew it would be better if she didn't show up looking like she had trashed a bunch of taverns, albeit she had. In addition to her current appearance, rain was coming down profusely. Not to mention, the sewers of the city, along with its wolf-rats, were not as appealing as the grounds the country side used to offer her.

Toph suddenly decided it was a rather perfect night to visit an old friend.

-o0o-

Sokka wasn't sure he was hearing correctly. Awaking from his sleep, he looked out his window to see the moon still bright in the sky. "_Who on earth is knocking on my door in the middle of the night!" _Sokka was certainly not used to visitors at this hour, though he'd probably tell the guys down at the bar a different story.

Toph continued to bang loudly on the door to Sokka's apartment. Though Sokka was a councilman, his home was rather plain and small. Obviously this didn't bother Toph in the slightest, though she did realize that if the citizens of Republic City knew that the future chief of police was visiting a rather important public figure in the middle of the night, the tabloids would make a scandal out of it. Not really caring what other people thought, Toph banged louder on the door.

"I'm coming!" Sokka said at a normal volume. "For the love of Yue, I'm _coming_!" He said this last part a little louder than necessary.

Finally opening the door, Sokka was surprised to see his good friend, Toph, looking disheveled. Part of her shirt was torn at the shoulder, exposing her collarbone and only the very top of her right breast. Her hair was out of its usual headband and bun; instead it gripped to the sides of her face and neck, drenched from the rain outside. The bottoms of her loose-fitting pants were tattered, dirty, and wet. On her left arm, Toph had a small scrape near her elbow, with a bruise to match it.

"Toph! Oh my spirits! What happened? Are you okay? Tell me who did this to you, I'll _rip_ their faces off!" While ranting about Toph's current state, Sokka pulled the drenched girl into his arms, petting the top of her head as her face made contact with his chest.

Toph laughed slightly while pushing herself off his chest and away from her friend. "While witnessing you trying to rip off someone's face would be hilariously entertaining," Toph took a moment to giggle at the thought, "No one did anything to me. I'm fine."

Sokka was confused. Why would Toph show up like this at this hour if nothing had happened to her? "Well then, why are you all wet and bruised and why are your cloths ripped like that?" Sokka blushed when he noticed the tear in her shirt had exposed more of her chest. He blushed deeper and looked away when he realized that she wasn't even wearing bindings.

Toph noticed the peak in her friend's heart rate and joined in the blushing as she realized just how exposed she was. She uncharacteristically covered her chest with her arms. "Sorry, I didn't realize. Actually, it's a funny story really. I was at a couple of bars tonight, looking for a place to stay, and well…I ended up getting kicked out."

Toph followed Sokka as he turned and walked towards his bedroom. He reached into his dresser and pulled out one of his tunics, handing it to Toph. "How many bars did you go to?"

Toph pretended to think for a moment, slightly embarrassed by the answer. "Uh, three?"

"And you got kicked out of every one of them?"

Toph yanked the shirt out of Sokka's hands with attitude, more in character than she had been a few moments ago. "What can I say, it's not my fault people don't believe me when I say I'm the greatest earthbender that's ever lived. I _had_ to prove it!"

Sokka chuckled at this. His chuckled turned into a silent gulp as he watched Toph's next movements. The eathbender faced the door, her back to Sokka. Sokka's mouth went dry as Toph lifted her wet shirt over her arms, exposing her naked back to him. Sokka couldn't help but notice the side of one of her breasts, skin still damp and glowing from the moonlight. Sokka finally realized he was staring inappropriately at his best friend, and reluctantly looked away as she finally pulled his tunic over her torso and faced him again. The tunic, much too large for Toph, hung on her body like a dress, reaching her mid-thigh. Realizing this, Toph undid the sash of her pants and slid them down her legs, discarding them, along with her soaked shirt, to the side.

Sokka tried to keep his brain on the topic at hand. "Wait, what about your apartment. Why did you need a place to stay when you have a perfectly good apartment in one of the nicest areas of the city? Hmm?" Sokka placed his hands on his hips in an accusatory, un-manly way.

Toph sighed, placing her hands on her own hips in a womanly way that did not go unnoticed by Sokka, "About that, I kinda got evicted yesterday."

"What! How is that even possible? You're the richest person I know…other than Zuko….but he doesn't even count cause he's the firelord so…"

"Sokka!" Toph interrupted his rambling. "_I'm_ not rich, my _parents_ are rich. I didn't accept their money, but they had already rented me that ridiculously lavish apartment, so I accepted that. Because I didn't accept their money, they made a huge deal of telling me that I'd have to pay rent for that apartment on my own. Of course now I'm dirt poor and could barely afford to live in a place even like _this_!" Toph gestured to the room around her.

Sokka frowned. "Hey! I take offense to that."

"Whatever, you big baby." Toph turned around and walked out of his bedroom and into the living room, plopping herself down on his sofa and laying her feet on the table in front of her, as if it were her own home.

Sokka followed her, a little uneasy from his lack of sleep and her lack of clothing.

"Okay, so I take it you need a place to stay for a while?"

"Duh! Why do think I'm here Snoozles?" Toph stretched in a way that made her chest peek out. "It's only for a little while until I'm chief of police and can afford to live on my own."

Sokka's eyes widened, realizing the situation they were in. "Wait a minute. Toph! How are people going to react when they find out that the new chief of police is living with a councilman? Don't you think that'll make us look bad?"

Toph yawned, not because she was tired but to emphasize how little she cared. "So what!? Who cares what people think? It's not like we're banging or anything. Just a friend helping out another friend, offering shelter for a while."

Sokka blushed at Toph's boldness. "Okay, but what if people start to think we're-"

"Snoozles, listen. First of all, people don't need to think anything; they don't even have to know I'm staying here. Second of all, why should it matter if people think we're doing it…We have been friends for like, ten years now. It's nobody's business if we want to stay friends or do more than that. I don't care what people think and neither should you."

Toph surprised even herself with her boldness. Sex was not something the gang talked about amongst each other too often. However, at the age of 23, Toph had grown to be more comfortable expressing her sexuality. Though usually she saved this side of herself for the bar scene and not for her old friends.

Sokka was silent for a few moments, thinking it over in his head. He and Toph had been best friends for a long time, and he wasn't about to refuse his friend a place to stay just because he worried what others would think. He realized he wouldn't really mind having her around more often anyway.

"Hmm…here's the deal." Sokka said matter-o-factly. "We will tell no one about this arrangement, at least no one on the council or in the force. We just don't need the scandal, regardless of how silly it is. Tomorrow after the meeting, we'll go over to your place and pick up your stuff. I can't have you wearing my tunics all the time- that'll just send the wrong message."

Toph laughed at that, "Oh please, you'd be happy to have people think that you got any."

Sokka frowned at that, but didn't deny it. "I'm not finished! Until you can find your own place, you'll have to pay half the rent. You may be my best friend, but your attitude will cost you."

"What!?" Toph sat up sharply, surprised at Sokka's demands.

"_And_, I want the money upfront." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. That is until a small pebble was flicked painfully at his temple. He flinched at the contact and rubbed the sore spot. "Fine, I'll give you till the end of the month to pay me."

Toph stood up and walked over to Sokka, arms crossed over her chest with attitude. "Fine, I agree to all your terms." She stuck her hand out, sucked back her saliva, and spit on her palm dramatically. "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Sokka grimaced at the spit, but joined in on the disgusting display of agreement anyway. "We have a deal."

Toph yawned for real this time, stretching her arms above her head, poking her chest out in the same way it had before. Sokka tried to keep from staring, but found himself suddenly too tired to care to look away. "Well then, I'm a little drunk right now and I don't want to be too hung-over for tomorrow's meeting. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Toph turned away from Sokka and walked towards his room.

Sokka furrowed his brows as he looked out at the night sky, "It _is_ tomorrow morning. And _where_ do think you're going?"

Toph grunted dramatically, "Fine, I'll talk to you when I wake up then. And where do you _think_ I'm going? I'm going to bed!"

"But. But…but that's _my_ room!" Sokka slumped at the realization that what Toph wants, Toph usually gets.

"Hey, if I have to pay half the rent, then I get half the bed." Toph continued walking into Sokka's room.

"Where am_ I_ supposed to sleep? Don't you think it's _inappropriate_ for us to share a bed?"

Now inside Sokka's room, Toph had to raise her voice for Sokka to hear her, "I couldn't agree more! You should probably sleep on the couch so no one gets the wrong idea." Toph's words dripped with sarcasm.

Sokka stood between his room and the living room, inwardly conflicted. He sighed deeply before heading to the couch. This was going to get real old, real fast.


	2. Chapter 2- Some Things Never Change

**Here is the next chapter on this Tokka Week expiation. How am I doing so far? Not too shabby, hopefully? **

Some Things Never Change

Toph woke up to a griping headache, remembering the events from the night prior. She'd be lying if she said she's never thought about what it would be like to wake up in Sokka's bed, though this is not how she's ever imagined it.

The blind-earthbender sat up slowly, dizzy from her hangover. She rubbed her forehead in pain before tossing off the covers and reluctantly getting herself out of bed. She searched the room for her own cloths, finding them heaped in the corner where she left them, still dripping wet. She sighed, realizing she'd have to be creative and find something to wear to the meeting today.

Sokka was busy in his kitchen, preparing breakfast for himself and his new roommate. The bacon on the griddle sizzled and popped as the water for tea boiled on the stove. He was thoroughly disoriented from the night before, realizing it was not just a weird dream when he had woken up on his sofa.

Toph emerged from Sokka's bedroom, inwardly chuckling at the circumstances. For any outsider, the situation would suggest something else entirely than the truth. Toph was still dressed in nothing but Sokka's tunic; her hair finally dry, but wild from the way she slept. Stepping out of Sokka's bedroom, half naked, with him cooking for them; of course it _looked_ bad. Toph, of course, wasn't one to care about appearances.

"Morning Snoozles." Toph greeted with a groggy voice. She was not a morning person.

"Morning Toph? Sleep well?" Sokka took a moment to look up from the meal he was cooking and to look at the girl in front of him. In daylight, he got a better look at her body underneath his tunic. His heart rate peaked as he realized how bad this would look to an outsider. Weirdly enough, he found himself not caring as much as he had the night before.

"Eh, I slept great. How was the couch?" Toph laughed manically.

Sokka shrugged, even though she couldn't see it. "It wasn't so bad I guess. Maybe we should trade so you can see for yourself," Sokka hinted.

"I don't think so buddy."

Sokka sighed before flipping the bacon, accidently knocking over a stray pan onto the floor, creating an obnoxious bang.

"Ah! Take it easy Sokka. I've already got a pounding headache. Do you need to make it worse?"

Sokka saw his opportunity for revenge. His face contorted wickedly. "Toph, Toph, Toph….You should know better than to drink so much before an important meeting. You really need to learn your lesson."

Toph's brow furrowed, realizing the position she had just put herself in. "Don't. You. Dare."

The next few actions seemed to occur very suddenly. One moment Toph was sitting at the counter, venting about her hangover. The next, Toph was perched over Sokka's shoulder, her butt next to his face, being carried around the room unwillingly. Toph tried to shake herself out of Sokka's grasp, but with his strong grip and his obnoxious howling, all Toph could really think about what the headache Sokka was giving her. Sokka continued to jolt Toph around the room while making loud noises, merrily chanting nonsense.

"Sokka please!" Toph pounded her fists on her friend's back, though she actually found herself enjoying this new contact. Her begging turned into laughing as Sokka broke down into laughter as well, but continued to carry her.

It was at that moment that Aang decided to open the front door, not feeling the need to knock. After all, Sokka didn't usually have guests over and at this hour he should be getting ready for the meeting. What he happened to stumble upon made him thoroughly surprised.

Toph and Sokka were both correct when thinking that their situation would look bad to an outsider. Aang blushed when he realized that Toph was wearing nothing but Sokka's tunic; for a moment he was flashed with Toph's backside, which was dangled over Sokka's shoulder suggestively. Sokka's eyes were closed, and he was laughing as he carried the earthbender around the room. Aang crossed his arms in anger, noticing in the corner of his eye the pile of Toph's cloths inside Sokka's room. They had a lot of explaining to do.

Aang cleared his throat, loudly. Sokka stopped suddenly, his wide grin and laughter ceasing, turning into a confused grimace. Toph stopped wiggling in Sokka's arms, her body drooping. Before even opening his eyes, Sokka took a moment to curse the Spirits, "Oh shit."

Aang was prepared for Sokka to open his eyes and explain himself, but instead, the water-tribe man turned towards the kitchen, placing Toph on the ground before sprinting to the stove. "I almost let our bacon burn!"

_Is Sokka deaf?_ Toph, now on the ground and able to sense her surroundings, repeated Sokka's previous curse. "Uh, hi Aang." Sokka visually stiffened and turned around to see the Airbender standing, looking very angry, by his front door.

"Aang, buddy! How's the married life going? Treating my sister well I hope?" Sokka scratched the back of his head nervously, avoiding the elephant-rhino in the room.

"Uh, what's going on between you two?" Aang asked, bluntly. "More importantly, how _long_ has this been going on for?"

Toph walked over to Aang, and both men in the room couldn't help but notice the way Toph's hips swayed naturally as she walked. Aang, being happily married and having control over himself, quickly focused back on the problem at hand. On the other side of the room, Sokka couldn't help but think that maybe he didn't mind letting Toph borrow his tunics.

"Aang, it isn't what it looks like. I just needed a place to stay for a while, so I came here. I'm wearing Sokka's shirt because my cloths got wet in the rain last night. You walked in on Sokka trying to torture me, as I drank a little too much last night."

Sokka was impressed that Toph was able to talk with such poise in this situation. He sighed in relief, knowing that if he had been left to explain the situation, it would have come out all jumbled and confused. He turned back to his bacon and took it off the stove. He took the boiling water off the stove as we well, making himself and his two guests some tea.

"So, you two didn't have sex last night? Cause that's what it looks like." Aang pointed out.

Sokka couldn't help but let the tea he was sipping drip back into his cup. He knew what their situation would look like, but to hear _Aang_ say it, it brought him back down to reality.

"No Twinkletoes…Sokka and I did _not_ have sex last night. Sorry to disappoint you if that's what you were thinking."

Aang's frown deepened. "Toph, do you really _still_ need to call me that. And for the record, I don't care _what_ you two do, just don't _do_ it before an important meeting regarding your future Toph."

"First of all Aang, _yes_, I do need to still call you Twinkletoes. You will always be Twinkletoes to me; just like Sokka will always be Snoozles and Katara will always be Sugar Queen. Some things never change. Second of all, why does it matter what I do before an important meeting? As long as I show up, we have nothing to worry about."

"Toph, I know you're wild and all that, but you should be more concerned with how the public sees you. It's no secret in town that you get around, but for people to think that you were _with_ a councilman on the night before he had to make a decision regarding you, do you know what people would think?"

Toph's demeanor visibly changed, her arms uncrossing and her body slumping in defeat. Sokka walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Toph didn't really talk about her love life with her old friends, so basically being called a slut by one of her best friends hurt a little.

"Is that really what you think of me? That I '_get around_?' That I don't try to make relationships for myself? I don't _care_ what anybody thinks, not even what _you_, the _almighty avatar _thinks. Look, I came here last night because I needed a friend to help me out. I'm sorry if that doesn't fit in with the rules of our society; I'm sorry if that makes Team Avatar look bad. But in my opinion, a friend helps out a friend, no matter what it does to their reputation.

"And for the record, if anyone _did_ have a problem with my personal life…then they can take it up with me, _personally_. If they want to deal with my earthbending because they don't like that I know how to have a good time, then that's _their_ funeral."

Toph left the room, leaving the boys in stunned silence. Aang frowned, this time feeling guilty for what he said to Toph. Sokka glared at the Airbender. "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry Sokka, that was uncalled for." Aang bowed his head in shame.

"Hey, don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Toph."

"I will, but I'm sorry to you too." Aang shrugged.

Sokka made his way to the kitchen and stuffed a piece of bacon in his face, with gusto. "How come?" The words came out unclear as he continued munching on the savory meat.

"You know, for assuming that you and Toph slept together."

Sokka couldn't help but blush. It wasn't as if the idea never crossed his mind. "Don't worry about it."

Aang noticed Sokka's blush, but didn't say anything. He had a feeling this wasn't over yet.

After Aang begged Toph for forgiveness, which after she made him literally get on his knees and beg, she accepted, Aang let Toph and Sokka finish getting ready. Toph, with nothing else to wear but her soaking cloths from the night prior, stopped by the police headquarters to change into her metal uniform.

The meeting was very dull. Toph stood amongst two other contenders for police chief. Her face was expressionless, her posture perfect, her hair tucked neatly into its signature bun. The Avatar sat amongst the small crowd of witnesses. Sokka was huddled with the rest of the councilmen, feeling a little uneasy. In his opinion, nobody was better for the job than Toph; but as her close, personal friend, he didn't want to seem impartial by speaking for her.

Luckily, the decision was unanimous. It was no contest, really. How could the inventor of metalbending, hero of the war, friend to the Avatar, and greatest earthbender _not_ get titled Chief of Police?

The small crowd cheered as a badge was placed on Toph's uniform. She held her fist up in victory, as if she had just one another Earth Rumble Tournament. Sokka smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his chest as he realized that Toph may have changed on the outside, but she was still the same old Toph that became his best friend.

-o0o-

Toph carried her belongings into Sokka's, and now her, bedroom. Aside from the early-morning drama, it had been a pretty good day.

"Hey, there's the new Chief of Police!" Sokka peeked his head in the room. The two hadn't really spoken since the morning, considering Toph had been busy in interviews all day. This was the first time Sokka has been able to get a word in. "Congrats!"

Toph faced her best friend. "Thanks Snoozles. Not gonna lie, it feels good to have my awesomeness recognized." Toph laughed quietly as Sokka joined in. Sokka leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, let's celebrate. You want to go hit the town- get some drinks?" Sokka offered.

"Thanks Snoozles, but I don't think that's a good idea. Drinking two nights in a row, I don't roll that way. Not to mention a lot of barkeepers probably wouldn't let me in anyway."

"Good point, but I still want to celebrate."

"You do?" Toph was warmed by her friend's persistence. "Well, I am kind of hungry. How about that new meat place a few blocks over?"

Sokka laughed genuinely, happy for his best friend. "You had me at 'meat'. That place is pretty fancy though, so dress nicely."

"Fine." Toph reached into her bag and searched for what she knew was one of her nicer outfits, or so she was told. "But you're buying!"

Sokka watched, amazed, as Toph bended her metal uniform off her body. She was left in nothing but her white undergarments. Toph bent down and pushed her uniform away while picking up her dress. She gracefully lifted the bottom of the dress and pulled it over her head, letting the light green material hug her womanly body.

"If you're going to just stand there and stare, could you at least be helpful and help me tie this sash?"

Sokka shook his head, not realizing he had been staring. Flustered, he responded, "What? Oh sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down, Snoozles. I was only kidding."

Sokka laughed in a fake, nervous way before walking over to Toph. He couldn't help but notice how close he was standing to her as he pulled on her sash and slowly, almost sensually began to tie a bow. He took a moment to think about the past 24 hours. _Why do I keep thinking of Toph in this way? _Sokka finished tying the bow, but did not back away.

Toph suddenly started to feel really warm. Sokka's breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. _Why is Sokka making me feel this way?_ Toph never told anyone this, but she used to have an innocent little crush on Sokka, back when they were still fighting the war and when he was still with Suki. Toph honestly thought that she had gotten over that. She knew that every now and then, she would catch herself thinking of Sokka in a more-than-friends way…but in this moment, her innocent little crush had turned into something deeper and not so innocent. _Calm down Toph. Just because he let you crash in his room doesn't mean he's your soul mate. He's your friend._

_Don't kid yourself Toph! You know you used to like him, way back in the good old days. Some things never change._

Sokka backed away from Toph, feeling the tension in the room, but thinking he was the only one who felt it. He used to see Toph as a little girl, a buddy, his camaraderie. Now, she was still his best friend, but the circumstances were different. He was a single man. She was a single women. _I guess some things do change. _"Shall we then."

Toph, still in her own mind, took a second to answer him. "Sure am, let's go!"

Toph grabbed Sokka's hand, glady pulling him out of the tension-filled room.


	3. Chapter 3- Tradition

Tradition

Sokka stared at his best friend across the table, watching as she stuffed her face with all different kinds of meat. He couldn't help but smile as Toph looked up from her last bite, sauce coating the edges of her lips. A few couples at nearby tables grimaced at the earthbender's behavior, but Sokka joined in merrily.

"Thanks for the dinner," Toph continued to stuff her face. "You're a good friend."

Sokka laughed along with his friend. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Sokka asked out of the blue.

Toph chewed on a piece of meat curiously. "Yeah, sure."

After Sokka had paid the bill, and Toph made sure to stuff the rest of her meat in her face, the two left the restaurant for a stroll. The air was peaceful. Toph could sense the autumn breeze and the smell of harvest and spice. She listened as the leaves fell to the ground; she loved the sound it made when she stepped on the dry ones.

Sokka looked up at the sky, the moon absent tonight, but the stars brighter than ever. He then looked over at Toph, who was a few feet away from him, currently searching for leaves to step on. He smiled as she lifted her foot up dramatically, bringing it back down to create a satisfying "crunch".

He wasn't sure why his feelings for Toph had changed so dramatically. It couldn't just be that he saw her half-naked; he'd like to think he was more of a gentleman that that. Maybe it was due to the fact that he just forgot how much time he loved spending with her. Or maybe the feelings were always there, and it just took a half-naked Toph to remind him of them?

He hated thinking like that, but he knew it was partly true. It felt like just yesterday she was a twelve year old kid, still tiny and packed with a big attitude. Back then he was all hung up on Suki. Things were much different now. Toph had grown into a beautiful young lady. Her personality was still there, but Sokka had always loved that about her.

_Love? Wait a minute Sokka, since when did a simple attraction for your best friend turn into love?_ Sokka shook his head, pushing the thought aside.

"Sokka, Is this a date?" Toph asked out of nowhere, surprising herself by her boldness. _What possessed me to ask that?_

Sokka was also surprised by the blunt question. He wasn't sure how to answer it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," Toph stopped in her tracks, facing Sokka- though her eye direction was a bit off to the side. "Traditionally, a date usually consists of a boy buying a girl dinner…which you did. Then, the couple might go for a romantic walk in the park…which we kind of are. So by the standards of tradition, this seems like a date to me."

Sokka thought about it for a moment, and realized she had a point. "Okay, so what if this was a date? Then what?"

Toph brought her hand up to her chin, stroking it as if she were in deep thought. "Well, I'd say we have to do what people do on dates."

"And what's that? Do you want some ice cream or something?" Sokka asked. He hasn't really been on a date in while.

Toph chuckled. "Sure, I'd love some ice cream."

After doing a bout of traditional date things, like playing arcade games, looking up at the stars (Toph didn't really enjoy that part), and eating a ton of junk food (Toph enjoyed that part), the pair made their way back to the apartment, high from the amount of sugar they consumed.

"Oh Toph, I really needed that." Sokka opened his front door, laughing hysterically at nothing in particular. "This was a good date."

Toph followed close behind, giggling uncontrollably. "Wow snoozles, you and I went on a date. Never thought I'd say that!"

"I know right! Who would have thought?"

After a few moments, the laughter died down, leaving the room too quiet. Toph and Sokka stood facing each other, not sure what was supposed to happen next. Both of them were aware that on traditional dates, the boy would drop off the girl, hoping to be invited in or at last for a good-night kiss. However, this was an unusual predicament. _Was this even a real date? Should I kiss her on the cheek or something? _ Sokka leaned forward about an inch, only to lean back again.

Toph sensed the movement, but decided against reciprocating it. Suddenly the situation did not feel right. There were too many questions hanging in the air. _Was this all a joke to Sokka? Did I even mean any of it?_

"Well, goodnight…buddy." Toph punched Sokka's shoulder, confused by her motions.

"Yup." Sokka emphasized the "p" with a popping sound. "Night, pal."

Standing awkwardly for a few more moments, Toph finally headed towards Sokka's room, closing the door slowly, quietly. Once alone, Sokka let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. If Toph was going to continue living with him, he would need to learn to get a better control of his feelings. Sokka waddled over to the couch, instantly falling asleep as his head met cushion.

Inside Sokka's room, Toph stood with her back against the door. She would need to get a better handle on her feelings if she was going to continue living with Sokka. Toph walked slowly over to the bed. She sat on the edge before letting herself fall back onto the mattress, pulling the covers over her. The smell of Sokka lingered on the covers, and Toph found comfort in this. She feel into a deep sleep.

-o0o-


	4. Chapter 4- At Last

At Last

Sokka sat in his office at the city's borough, rubbing his sore neck. _I don't mind Toph living with me, but sleeping on the couch sure is doing a number on my back._ Sokka realized what a baby he was being; after all, he had spent months sleeping on nothing but the ground back when he traveled with the Avatar.

Going through boring paperwork, Sokka's mind began to wander. _How long has Toph been staying with me? A month now? No wait, it's more like six weeks._

Sokka and Toph never mentioned their "date" again. However, the two hung out together during most of their free time. Toph was now busy with her work as Chief, and Sokka had a lot on his plate regarding politics and such, but the two still had fun on the weekends.

Much to Sokka's dismay, his feelings for Toph had escalated pretty quickly. One night he came home to her taking a nap on his bed, and all he could think about was how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Another time, he came home to find her coming out of his room, wearing nothing but a towel. He won't repeat what he thought about that night. Time and time again, he would try to push away his feelings for his best friend, but she would do something to make him fall harder for her.

Toph was oblivious to Sokka's feelings, as she was way too concerned about her own. She found herself constantly thinking about the man. After a while, she even felt guilty for taking over his bed while he slept on the couch. Sometimes at work she would get distracted because she'd smell meat and think of Sokka. She was losing her mind. She had always had a small crush on her best friend, but while living with him her feelings have evolved into something deeper. Little things that Sokka did to make her feel right at home would make her realize how much he meant to her. When she came down with a cold a few weeks into living with Sokka, Sokka would constantly check up on her, even when she claimed she was fine. He never failed to ask how her day was or make her laugh when she was feeling stressed. He was just being her best friend really, but somehow it was more.

Sokka and Toph got along well while living together. There were very few arguments, except for small ones regarding "who put my underwear there" or "who ate all my bacon."

Their first real argument ended up leading to another important first of theirs.

Sokka left his office for the night, having a headache from staring at paperwork all day. Deciding he deserved he break, he decided he'd come home early and take a personal day. At least he'd get a few extra hours of peace. All he really wanted to do was go home, have some tea, and take a nap on his bed. He groaned audibly when he remembered for the second time that day that Toph now occupied his bed. If only he had the guts to share it with her.

Toph was not in a particularly good mood either. Thoroughly worn out from training new officers all day, all she wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and lay in her bed all night. Toph sighed when she remembered that it wasn't even her bed. Sure, she paid half the rent, but both she and Sokka knew that she gave up on looking for her own place a while ago. She would need to get her own room or another bed if Sokka was going to allow Toph to keep living with him.

Toph arrived home before Sokka, quickly getting out of her uniform and jumping in the tub, letting the hot water slightly burn her skin. She used to hate bathing, but lately, a nice bath at the end of the day only reminded her of her best friend.

Sokka arrived home shortly after, heading to his bedroom to disregard his formal robes. When he entered his room, he noticed the steam coming from the bathroom. _Toph_. He realized he was not alone, and for the first time in a long time, he wished he was. After changing into some comfier cloths, Sokka gave up and decided to crash on his own bed. Laying down on his mattress for the first time in weeks, Sokka drifted off.

Toph hadn't realized Sokka had entered the room, and before long the water was becoming too hot for her skin. Shutting off the water and stepping out of the tub, Toph wrapped a plush towel around her body. Stepping out of the bathroom and into Sokka's room, Toph hummed merrily, not sensing Sokka's presence. It was at the exact moment that Toph undid her towel to dry her hair that Sokka woke up.

Sokka sat up quietly, disoriented from his short nap. He rubbed his eyes, trying to come to his senses. Blinking a few times, he opened his eyes to find a very naked Toph in front of him.

"TOPH!" Sokka yelled, realizing that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do in the moment. Toph jumped at the sound of his voice before remembering her appearance.

"Holy shit Sokka! I didn't know you were there!" Toph blushed deeply as she wrapped the towel around her body, trying to keep whatever dignity she had left.

"Sorry, I…didn't see…much." Sokka blushed profusely. "Well okay, I saw most of it, but in my defense, I wasn't trying to be a perv or anything."

"Not helping!" Toph was mortified. Of course being the stubborn Toph that she was, she wasn't going to take any of the blame. "Why are you even here anyway? Aren't you home early?"

Sokka stood up, walking to the bathroom to retrieve another towel for Toph. "I decided I needed a break after a long day. Is that not allowed?" Sarcasm dripped off Sokka's voice. "I didn't know you were going to be taking a bath."

"Okay," Toph ripped the towel out of Sokka's hands with her free hand, "Well why were you napping on this bed anyway!? There is a perfectly good couch right in your own living room!"

Sokka was ready to burst. On top of the stressful day he had, he didn't need Toph yelling at him for being in his own room. "Look here Toph, I have every right to want to come home and lay in my own bed! I didn't mind letting you stay here, but a man deserves to sleep under his own covers! Why don't _you_ sleep on the couch, huh?"

Toph, still in only a towel, was fuming, "Well a _gentleman_ would have no problem giving up his bed to help out a lady!"

"Oh _come on_ Toph, you and I both know that you're not even looking for your own place. Am I supposed to just sleep on the couch for the rest of my life?"

"Hey, I _told_ you that I get half the bed! You're the one how refused to share it! You can have the other half if you want it!"

"Toph, I can't do that!" Sokka was getting desperate now.

"Why not!? I don't have the oogies or anything. It's not like it would _mean_ anything! Just a _friend _helping out another _friend._" Toph tasted bitterness in her mouth as she spoke this lie.

Sokka was losing control of what he was saying. "Because Toph! It _would_ mean something! You keep saying how I'm just a friend helping out another friend, but how am I supposed to think of you as just a friend now? You're the one who prances around in towels and tunics, flaunting around your goods like it's nothing!"

Toph's eyes narrowed, her words coming out like venom, "What's _that_ supposed to mean."

Sokka's voiced calmed, though he was breathing heavily. "You heard me, you tramp around here like you own the place. Well guess what. You don't… you _rent_ _half_ the place. I just think you should be courteous to the other half that rents here." Sokka crossed his arms, huffing his chest.

Toph decided it was time to give up. "Fine. You can have the bed tonight. _I'll_ sleep on the couch." Without another word, Toph grabbed her night cloths, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Victory was not as sweet as Sokka would have hoped. Sighing, he realized that the bed was not really what this whole argument was about. His thoughts roamed to a few moments prior, realizing he had just seen Toph naked.

-o0o-

Toph could not sleep. Guilt welled up in her body as she understood that she had forced Sokka to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa for the past six weeks. Her guilt turned into butterflies as she remembered the events from earlier that night. Sokka had seen her naked. Not really understanding the concept of what "naked" looked like, but understanding what it implied, Toph couldn't help but feel mortified.

Toph shifted around on the sofa, her face now facing the rest of the room. She listened to the silence filling the air. She could faintly here calm breathing coming from Sokka's room, so she assumed he was in deep sleep. It made her angry. The two hadn't spoken since their heated argument, and he had gone to bed without as much as a pat goodnight.

Toph decided that if _she_ couldn't sleep peacefully after their argument, than neither should Sokka. Getting up in an angry huff, Toph lightly stomped her way over to Sokka's room, the door already open. She pushed the sleeves of her nightgown up to her elbows, as if she was getting ready to attack her prey.

Sokka was awake; he had never really fallen asleep. Thinking about a naked Toph, or the guilt he felt from thinking about a naked Toph, kept him up. He stared up into the darkness, blinking every now and then. He was wearing only his night trousers, his bare chest uncovered by the sheets.

He didn't want to wake Toph, but he felt as if he should offer her the bed. Deciding that he would just try to transport her to the bed without waking her, Sokka swung his legs over the mattress and onto the stone floor.

Sokka almost screamed his pants off.

He did not expect to find a very angry looking Toph standing in his Doorway, looking rather creepy with her intense glare and billowing nightgown. Toph was surprised to find Sokka up, and took his increased heart rate for nerves.

"Toph? You scared the shit out of me! How long were you standing there for?" Sokka walked over to her, stopping about a foot away from her.

Toph let her shoulders relax, realizing that her anger was uncalled for. She sighed, "Only for a minute. I was going to give you a piece of my mind, but you don't really deserve it."

Toph was about to turn and walk out of the room, but Sokka's hand of her shoulder stopped her. "That's funny, I was just about to come and offer you the bed…so I'm glad you didn't beat me up."

Toph's heart warmed at his cunningness. The smile on her face made Sokka appreciate her beauty for a moment. The moonlight that shined through the window created a blue glow on her pale skin and raven hair. Her hair was down and was pushed behind her ears. Toph's pearly eyes twinkled and reflected the moon.

Without realizing his actions, Sokka leaned forward. Though Toph was surprised, sensing Sokka's movement, she let herself give in. Lips meeting for the first time, the tension of the past 6 weeks and the 10 years of friendship released itself into passion. Things escalated fairly quickly. Pulling Toph into his chest, Sokka deepened the kiss, getting the girl as close as he could manage. Toph welcomed the new contact and allowed Sokka to take the lead in the kiss.

Taking control, Toph lightly pushed Sokka until the back of his knees made contact with the edge of the bed. Knowing where this was headed, and wanting to savor the moment, Sokka pulled away from the kiss to admire the women's face. Her lips were puckered and her checks were rosy. She looked like his best friend. _This _is_ my best friend._

"Well?' Toph questioned, impatiently.

Without any further words, Sokka lifted Toph by her waist, keeping her closely pressed to his chest. He turned around so that he was facing the bed. He slowly brought Toph down to the mattress, laying her down delicately. Sokka watched intently as Toph sat up on her knees. She reached down for the edge of her dress, seductively pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side. Toph was left in nothing but one undergarment, her breasts fully exposed. She backed up, gracefully, until her head reached the pillows. Her hair cascaded around her neck and around her head.

Sokka followed suit by quickly discarding his own pants and climbing on the mattress until his body hung over hers. He looked into her sightless eyes, one hand pressed against her check. Dipping his head down to kiss her, he went from her lips to her neck, and then down further. Toph relished in the feelings that Sokka gave her, at last giving into her desire. She wasn't entirely sure if this was all just a dream or not, but her heart knew that it was right.

Reaching her hand out, Toph lightly stroked Sokka's chest, tracing the muscles down to his belt. _So this is what Snoozles looks like_. Toph undid the belt, pulling it down with Sokka's help. Both Toph and Sokka were lightheaded in the best way possible. Their secret desires for each other finally coming to surface.

In a tangled embrace and with passionate lovemaking, _at last_, Sokka and Toph didn't need to argue over who got the bed.


	5. Chapter 5- Ember Island

**Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm writing this fairly quickly, I got in the zone! So, only three chapters left! What will happen?**

Ember Island

Toph woke up first, unsure of her surroundings. Her head was laying on something hard, something moving. Toph listened and could hear a calm heartbeat coming from her pillow. She figured the movement was her pillow's breathing. _Sokka?_

Lifting her hand and placing it on her "pillow", Toph lightly rubbed the man's chest. She slowly brought her fingers up to the man's neck, then to his face, and then to his hair. The somewhat disheveled wolf ponytail thing confirmed her suspicions. _So that wasn't just a dream_.

Sitting up quietly and stretching, Toph couldn't help but smile at the memories from last night. Letting out a loud yawn, Toph swung her feet out of the covers and onto the floor. Just about to get up, a strong hand on her bare arm kept her.

"Don't leave." A groggy male voice came from behind her. The hand on her arm made soothing circles with its thumb, cooing her to stay.

"I just needed to Pee." Toph giggled uncharacteristically. "I'll come back okay?"

Sokka noodled, still in sleep mode. Remembering that she couldn't see it, his responded with a yawn, "Okay. I'll be waiting."

Sokka watched as the earthbender stood up from the bed and swayed over to the bathroom. Sokka took time to appreciate the scars and bruises on her bare body. Even though she was tough as nails and had the body to prove it, her body still managed to look entirely feminine and graceful.

Stretching his arms above his head, Sokka let out a satisfied yawn. His night with Toph had been sudden, yet it had been everything he hoped it would be.

Toph walked back into the room after a minute, carrying her naked body with confidence. Sokka drooled a little as her breasts bounced slightly with each step. In moments like these, Sokka wish Toph could see how beautiful she was.

Sokka pulled back the covers as Toph settled in next to him, laying her head back on his chest. Her hair was wild, screaming "post-sex". Sokka gently stroked her hair, then brought his hand over her arm and side, tickling her slightly.

"Well," Toph started after a while, "That was fun."

Sokka let out a deep, morning laugh. "Yes it was."

The room was left in comfortable silence, yet so many questions still hung in the air. _Does this mean we're together? Was it just a one night stand? What now? Does he feel the same way I do? _

Toph was delayed from asking these questions when Sokka sweetly planted a chaste kiss on the top of her head, squeezing the rest of her body tighter. Toph figured that her questions could wait. She didn't want to ruin a perfect moment.

The two lay in bed together for a while longer, eventually drifting back into a snooze.

-o0o-

Zuko needed this upcoming vacation. With a toddler running around and the daily stresses of being firelord, Zuko needed a break. Of course, he would have been perfectly happy had his vacation just been with himself and Mai. But no, Mai insisted that it was only fair to invite the rest of the old gang for a long stay on Ember Island. _There goes our chance to make baby number two._

If that wasn't enough to make him a bit angry, now Mai forced Zuko into personally visiting everyone's houses to personally invite them with a _personal_ invite. Zuko needed to stop and calm down for a moment, the thought making him literally fume.

Katara and Aang weren't so bad. Aang had greeted Zuko politely, took the invitation, and for some reason rushed him out before going back to his bedroom. Zuko found that strange. Luckily, Aang and Katara lived on Air Temple Island, fairly close to where Sokka lived. He wasn't entirely sure where his other friend, Toph, resided; but he figured that Sokka would know, so he headed over to his place first.

Knocking politely on Sokka's door, Zuko's patience was wearing thin. He had been waiting outside for a few minutes, and he was not going to leave until he gave Sokka his invitation. Deciding that Sokka was probably not even home, Zuko thought it would be a good idea to just leave the invitation in the kitchen or something. What Mai didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Zuko turned the doorknob, happy to find it open, but unsure what he would have done had it been locked. Stepping into the front door, Zuko looked around the apartment, satisfied that no one was home. Leaving the invitation on the kitchen counter, Zuko heard something coming from Sokka's bedroom. _Is that snoring? _Zuko chuckled inwardly.

His curiosity overpowering him, Zuko walked over to Sokka's room, pushing the door open, slowly. What he saw confused him and shocked him very much.

"What the-!" Zuko yelled rather loudly. The couple, tangled up in sheets, was jarred out of sleep. Zuko only saw a mass of back hair as Toph, unsure of what was happening, covered her body and head with the sheets. Zuko wasn't sure who this girl was. Sokka sat up sharply, ready to attack.

"Zuko!?" Sokka looked thoroughly confused and thoroughly pissed off. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko blushed, embarrassed to have found Sokka and this stranger in such a state. "Uh- I came to invite you to Ember Island. I didn't expect to find you this way."

Sokka smacked his forehead, making a loud popping sound and leaving a red mark. "Didn't you ever hear of knocking?"

Zuko frowned, "I _did_ knock! I was outside for a few minutes, and I figured you weren't home. Look, I'm sorry! I'll leave you and your lady friend alone."

Zuko turned, about get the hell out of there, when a voice stopped him. "Lady friend?" The voice was one that Zuko recognized. Slowly, Zuko turned back towards the bed to see Toph and her bare chest. She had thought that Zuko had already left the room.

"Toph!?" Zuko rubbed his eyes, unsure he was seeing correctly.

Sokka, feeling protective of Toph, pulled the girl to his chest, their bare bodies touching closely. He pulled the sheet over their shoulders so Zuko couldn't see more than he already had. Toph was mortified and blushed wildly.

"Uh, hi Zuko." Toph finished lamely.

"Wait," Zuko stroked his chin. "Since when were you two a couple?"

Sokka was about to answer when Toph answered for him. "We're _not_ a couple. We just live together. We just got caught up in the moment and had sex, okay. It doesn't mean we're in love. It doesn't mean we mean _anything_ to each other. It just means we hooked up. End of story."

Sokka frowned. _So it didn't mean anything to her. _

Toph couldn't believe the lie that came out of her mouth. _Why would I give that idea to Sokka_?

Zuko looked back and forth at the deep frowns on both their faces. He didn't really feel like dealing with so. "Whatever. Look, Mai wanted me to invite you guys to Ember Island for a week getaway. Feel free to say no, but it's supposed to be fun…and stuff."

With that, Zuko turned around and started to walk out door. "We leave later today." He called out before shutting the front door.

Sokka and Toph sat in bed, still naked, but now very awkward. Toph pushed herself off Sokka, feeling bad about what she said. She didn't want Sokka to think that the past evening meant nothing to her. Sokka on the other hand, was thoroughly depressed. He had spent weeks coming to terms with his feelings for Toph, then had this amazing night with her, only to have his feelings crushed.

"Well, I guess we better get packing." Toph offered.

"Yup." Sokka said, emotionless. Toph reached out an arm to grab Sokka's, but before she could touch him Sokka hopped out of bed, avoiding contact. "I'll leave you to it."

Toph shook her head. It was her fault that a perfectly happy, romantic moment turned into a cold, awkward one. _What have I done?_

-o0o-

Toph crunched her toes into the sand. The breeze was calming on her skin, and she could feel the warmth of the sunset on her face. Up higher on the beach was a bonfire. Aang and Katara were huddled together, laughing hysterically at Mai and Zuko, sitting across from them. Mai was surprisingly funny with her jokes, and Zuko was even laughing. Sokka sat by himself, hugging his knees. He smiled politely, but didn't laugh. Every once in a while, he would looked up to See Toph standing by the edge of the water. It made his hear swell and ache at the same time.

The two had barely spoken since their encounter with Zuko. Now, two days into their Ember Island trip, the only words the pair had exchanged were curt and empty. Toph wished that she had the guts to confront the man, tell him how she really felt. But she thought the whole thing was he fault in the first place. How could she expect him to act any differently? The rest of the gang noticed the weird behavior between the two, but didn't say anything. Zuko hadn't told anyone about what he saw, and honestly just wanted to avoid getting involved.

"Toph!" Katara called out to the girl on the beach. "Get over here, we're gonna play a game!"

Toph sighed before reluctantly jogging over to her friends. She took the seat opposite of Sokka, staying as far from him as she could.

"What's the game?" asked Mai.

Katara, who sat in her husband's lap, whispered into Aang's ear for reassurance. The airbender nodded enthusiastically. "The game is 'never have I ever.' Does everyone know how to play?"

Toph groaned, having played this game before. It was really just a game to make people look bad for doing things and to make people look bad for _not_ doing things.

"No, how do you play?" Zuko asked.

Katara explained, "Well, the rule is that everyone starts with ten fingers up. Going in a circle, someone says something they haven't done. Then, everyone who's done what that person said, has to put a finger down. The person with all their fingers down first loses. Got it?"

The gang nodded their heads in understanding. Katara started, "Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever….worked in Republic City!"

The three men of the group, along with Toph, groaned as they all put a finger down. "Good one sweetie." Aang kissed Katara's cheek. Sokka fake gagged.

The game continued on for quite a bit. Katara was left with the most fingers up, then Mai. Aang was in third place, and Zuko, Sokka, and Toph were tied for last place.

"Okay," Toph thought for a moment. She was actually starting to get into the game. "Never have I ever," she smiled viciously, "been _pregnant_!"

The group watched as Mai put her finger down, smiling in the process. What really surprised the group was another member putting their finger down. Sokka turned towards his sister, who smiled tightly as she slowly brought her finger down. Aang smiled next to her.

"Katara! You've been pregnant!" Sokka stood up in anger.

Katara laughed, "Not _have been_ pregnant! I _am _pregnant!"

The small group cheered for the expecting couple, Sokka thoroughly happy yet shocked for his sister. Though he probably should have seen it coming.

Once everyone calmed down, too invested in the game to stop, the group kept playing. It got to the point that Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were only left with one finger up. The other three playing the game watched intently as the game intensified. Zuko, who was seriously invested in the game, was determined to win.

Biting his tongue in thought, Zuko tried to think of something that would make Sokka or Toph loose before himself. The rest of the group was silent. The game was so intense that sweat dripped of Zuko's temple.

"Never have I ever…" Zuko decided to be bold. He smiled wickedly. "Had sex with Toph."

The group remained silent. Sokka's heart dropped. As did his last finger.

The gang. Went. Wild.

"WHAT! You and Toph had sex!" Katara stood up, hysterically jumping around. "When did _this_ happen!?"

"Sokka!" Aang stood up in anger, "You lied to me, didn't you? When I caught you two, you already had sex, didn't you?"

Katara furrowed her brows at her husband. "Wait, you _knew_ about this!" She pointed her finger accusingly.

Mai just sat on the ground, feeling rather entertained. Zuko couldn't help but feeling a little regretful. This is not how he expected this to go. Toph normally would have been embarrassed, but she was too hung up on the game. Sokka, having lost, was pretty pissed.

Sokka stood up, hands on his hips. "Zuko! That was a cheap move! You should loose for being that cheap!"

Toph stood up as well, "Sokka, you lost! Get over it!" Toph crossed her arms over her chest proudly.

Now Zuko stood up, tired of the sudden chaos. "Hey, all I did was speak the truth."

Both Sokka and Toph ignored the firebender and continued their banter.

"Hey, how would you feel if he had said 'never have I ever had sex with Sokka,' then _you_ would have lost!" Sokka stepped around the bonfire, closer to Toph

"Yeah, but he didn't! So _you_ lose!" Toph uncrossed her arms and stepped a foot closer to Sokka.

"Well I think it's only fair that we both lose!" Sokka stepped closer to Toph, anger radiating off his body. Zuko gulped as he watched the scene unfold. Katara and Aang continued to argue as well over why Aang didn't tell Katara what he knew.

"Why should _I _loose. I didn't have sex with myself!" Toph was about a foot away from Sokka now.

"Because, it takes two to tango! Or should I say, it takes two friends to hook up and have it 'mean nothing.'" Sokka made finger quotes around "mean nothing."

Toph's anger deflated. "Sokka, I-"

"No! I've had enough of this! I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Sokka, without another glance back, stomped up the beach and into the beach house. Toph felt like crying. The rest of the group now had their attention on the blind earthbender.

Katara, feeling the tension in the air, walked over to Toph, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "It's okay Toph. Sokka lost."

Toph sighed, turned around, and walked towards her own bedroom in the beach house. She stopped for a moment in her tracks. The group behind her watched intently.

"No, I did."


	6. Chapter 6 - Time

Time

Toph and Sokka exchanged no words as they opened the door to the apartment they shared. Sokka carried his belongings into his room, shutting the door and leaving Toph to wallow in the living room. The earthbender dropped her bags in defeat. _Well that was the worst vacation ever._

Walking over to the kitchen, Toph decided that she needed a cup of tea to calm her anxiety. Searching for the stove, Toph used some flint to start the fire. Reaching into a cupboard, she felt around for what she knew was the teapot. Filling it with water and placing the pot on the stove, Toph waited.

_What's going to happen now? Should I just tell the truth? I guess one of us will have to go back to sleeping on the couch. Maybe I should move out._

A few minutes went by before the pot started to sizzle.

_I don't want to move out. I like living with him. I love him. _

"Wait," Toph said to no one, "I _love_ him."

As the pot started to boil and make a high-pitched sizzling sound, Toph had made her mind up. Running towards Sokka's room, Toph knocked loudly on the door. "Hey Snoozles! Open up!"

Sokka flew the door open, angered that Toph had the nerve to talk to him like that right now. "What do you want?"

Toph found herself to be frozen._ Why is it so hard to tell him how I feel? _

"Uh….Do you want some tea?" _How lame am I?_

Sokka's brow furrowed. This questioned seemed too civil for the fight they were having. "No thanks."

"Oh, okay." Toph rubbed her neck nervously. "Whatcha doing?"

Sokka turned his neck and looked at the pile of stuff on his bed. "I'm moving out."

Toph's heart dropped. "Moving out!? What do you mean _moving out_! This is your apartment! If anything, make _me_ move out!"

In the background, the pot really started to boil- the screeching sound matching the tension in the room.

"Just forget it Toph. I'm a friend helping out another friend!" Sokka pushed passed Toph, bumping her shoulder on purpose. Toph followed close behind him.

"Come on Sokka, can we not let this stupid fight ruin our friendship!" Toph begged.

"Toph, this isn't just a stupid fight jeopardizing our friendship. This is _about_ our friendship!"

Toph, in a huff of anger, stomped over to the pot- the sound suddenly pissing her off. Turning off the stove, she accidently hit the pot with her arm, knocking over the boiling water and burning her arm in the process.

"Mother FFFFF!" Toph grabbed her arm in pain, cursing the spirits as she paced around the room, in so much pain that she couldn't really sense where she was going. This caused her to knock her good arm into the edge of the counter, hitting her funny bone.

Sokka watched the events as if they were taking place in slow motion. If it had happened to anyone other than his Toph, it would have been hilarious. He watched in horror as Toph scrambled out of the kitchen, only to slip on a stray piece of clothing and fall flat on her face.

"Toph!" Sokka rushed to the fallen girl's side. He knelt at her side, turning her over to reveal a face in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Not really!" Toph gritted her teeth.

"We need to bring you to Katara!" Sokka began to lift Toph up, Bridal Style.

"No we don't. I'll be fine." Toph tried to shake herself out of Sokka's grasp.

"But-"

"No buts, just put me down, okay?"

Sokka reluctantly followed her command, placing her down slowly. Suddenly he felt a wave of guilt.

"I'm sorry Toph."

Toph shook her head. "It's not your fault. Heck, I give you props for not laughing your ass off!" Toph chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, not about what just happened."

Toph understood what he was referring too. Or at least she thought she did.

"I'll get you some ice water for that burn." Sokka said, turning towards his kitchen in the process.

Toph frowned. _Is he sorry for how he acted or is he sorry it happened in the first place?_

-o0o-

Toph cringed as Sokka placed the cold rag on her burn. It was a soothing touch, but the burn still hurt like hell. Toph was sitting on the edge of the couch, with Sokka knelling on the ground in front of her. He picked up some ointment, squeezing some on his palm, then rubbing it in soft circles on Toph's burn.

"Thanks for helping me." Toph offered.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Surprisingly, these words were said with kindness, not vindictiveness. Toph offered a smile, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew Sokka was smiling back at her.

"This burn isn't as bad as I thought. Just give it some time and it'll heal on its own." Sokka finished applying the ointment, inspecting his work.

_Time_. Toph realized that maybe time was all they needed. Heck, it took over ten years for Toph to come to terms with her feelings. She can't expect everything to work out right away. Time had a way of changing people.

Then again, Toph didn't really want to waste her time.

"I love you." The words flowed perfectly out of Toph's lips; her voice quiet yet firm.

Sokka thought at first that he imagined it. He paused for a moment, then looked up into Toph's sightless eyes.

"What did you say?" Sokka needed reassurance.

"You heard me Snoozles…I love you." This time, Toph's voice came out with more confidence, as if the fact were obvious.

Without hesitation, Toph lifted her good hand to Sokka's face, feeling for his lips. Once she found them, she brought her face down to his, kissing the tip of his nose, and then pecking his lips. Reacting immediately, Sokka pulled Toph off the couch, causing her to straddle his lap. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, Sokka kissed the sides of Toph's neck. He traced her jawline as Toph let out a satisfied moan at the contact. Sokka pulled away, concentrating on Toph's lovely face.

"I love you too." Sokka pecked her lips. "I love you Toph."

Toph placed her hands on Sokka's chest, throwing her head back with an uncontrollable laugh. Sokka's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked, worried that this was all just some sick joke.

Toph wiped her eyes, tears left from her laughing fit. "Nothing really. It's just, we've been fighting for nothing it seems. I mean, we could have been having sex or something this whole time!"

Sokka laughed at her boldness. "Well, better late than never?"

Toph abruptly stopped her laughter, her face turning in the direction of Sokka's. "What does this mean for us? Are you still moving out?"

"Hmm, I don't know Toph. The Chief of Police and a Councilman having a monogamous relationship, living together, _and_ sleeping together!" Sokka mimicked Aang as he said this, pausing every now and then to laugh. "I don't think the citizens of Republic City could take the Scandal!"

"Oh no!" Toph laughed wholeheartedly. "Whatever are we to do!?" Toph used a fake, extra-feminine voice as she said this.

"I guess we just won't tell anyone?" Sokka asked, a bit more serious than before.

"Hmm…you mean like a secret, sexy relationship?" Toph raised her brow, in thought.

Sokka didn't feel comfortable with this arrangement. "I don't know Toph, isn't that a little degrading to the both of us?"

Toph though for a moment. "All I know is that I want to be with you. If that means that we have to hide the truth from the public for a while, then I can handle it. We wouldn't have to hide it forever. Just until…" Toph paused.

"Until what?"

"Well, until we ever decided to make our situation permanent."

Sokka's heart stuttered. "You mean, like marriage?"

Toph huffed, sensing the spike in Sokka's heart rate. "Well don't get your panties in a knot. I'm not saying anytime soon. I'm not even say we have to get married at all."

Sokka, smiled at the thought of Toph having to wear a traditional wedding gown. She would hate that.

"Hey, we got all the time we need to figure that out. For now, I say we celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

Sokka went back to kissing Toph's neck, getting lower as he did so.

"Oh, _celebrate_."


	7. Chapter 7- Reality

Reality

"He's so precious." Sokka spoke softly as he cradled the newborn in his arms. "What's his name?"

"Bumi." Aang sat by Katara's side, who was currently resting, worn out from being in labor.

"Did I miss it!?" Toph rushed through the door, panting wildly.

Sokka looked up at the earthbender. She still had her uniform, pieces of her hair falling from her bun. _Even like this, she's still beautiful_.

"Don't worry Toph. You came at the best part."

Just then the baby in Sokka's arms made a little gurgling noise. In a _very_ uncharacteristic way, Toph let out an "Awwweee! That's so cute!" Her voice sounding more high-pitched than people were used to hearing. Both Aang and Sokka gave Toph and amused, yet confused, smirk.

"Didn't think you were the 'cutesy' type Toph." Sokka teased as Toph walked over, sitting in the chair across from Katara's bed.

"Yeah, maybe I've been spending too much time with _you_!" Toph teased right back. Sokka jokingly frowned, but went right back to smiling as Bumi let out an adorable yawn.

Sokka looked over at his Toph. Maybe someday this could be them; cooing over their own creation. _Woah, take it easy their Sokka_. But the thought of spending the rest of his life with Toph didn't sound all that crazy to him.

Only time would tell what would become of Toph and Sokka. They would have their trials and errors. They would have their peaks and low-points.

And in reality, they would always have each other.

**Okay, so I realize that was really short….but I wanted to leave it somewhat open-ended. I also realize that the ending was incredibly cheesy, but I happen to like cheese and fluff and anything of that variety. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
